


here it unravels

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cheating Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Infidelity, Multi, broken relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wishes he knew what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here it unravels

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #58: Lies

_“What?”_ a decidedly feminine voice snapped into his ear, and every ounce of hope drained out of Dean in an instant.

“Seeing as I called my _husband’s_ phone, I was kind of hoping I could speak to him,” Dean bit out, more condescending than he knew he should’ve been. In all likelihood, this woman probably didn’t even know Cas was married. He usually took his ring off if he went out looking for a stranger to fuck, always going back to their place so they wouldn’t see any evidence that he didn’t live alone himself.

_“You called, like, four times, asshole– wait. Husband? This guy’s your fucking husband?”_

Dean didn’t bother with a reply, and the woman didn’t seem to expect one; whoever she was, wherever Cas had picked her up, she evidently didn’t take too kindly to other people’s bullshit, because what Dean could hear over the phone then did _not_ sound pleasant. There was muffled screaming, a few _thwacks_ of sound, and then, finally, Cas’ raspy voice came over the line, breathless.

_“Dean? Dean, look–”_

“Did you really have to do this while I was out of town for my dad’s fucking _funeral,_ Cas? I think the other husbands probably at least wait for, like, business conferences or something.”

_“I just – Dean, it wasn’t – I’m sorry.”_

“Yeah, ‘course.” The thing was, Dean didn’t even really feel angry. Well, there was that old rage, certainly, hot and bubbling just beneath the surface. But it was _nothing_ compared to the hurt, compared to the black sludge of disappointment weighing on his heart. This was far from the first time this had happened, after all.

Dean was tired. Down to his bones, he was tired.

“I think . . . maybe it’s time to talk about things,” Dean murmured, raising his eyes to watch cars pass on the street through Baby’s windshield. “I know I’ve been saying it forever, but this time . . . man, I can’t keep doing this.”

_“Wait, wait–”_ Cas sounded frantic, and that hurt Dean too, to know that the man really _didn’t_ want to lose Dean. He knew Cas had problems of his own, knew when they tied the knot that they’d have to work through a lot of shit to make this work, but some days it seemed that Cas wasn’t even _trying_. Was Dean expected to just stick around, bearing all this pain in silence, waiting forever for Cas to get himself together?

“We’ll talk when I get back. It’s gonna be a while; I’m still in Lawrence.” With that, Dean ended the call and switched the phone off, throwing it onto the seat beside him. He continued watching traffic ambling along for a while, and it was only when his eyes started following those cars that resembled Cas’ that he turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. 


End file.
